


Yule Gifts

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: The ladies of Hogwarts celebrate Yule.





	Yule Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomlistener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlistener/gifts).



> For Fandom Stocking 2019

It had taken all their ingenuity, but the House Elves had helped. 

Minerva eased in the door, warding it behind her.

"You're the last one," Poppy said, greeting her with a smile. "Come, sit."

Septima handed Minerva a glass of shimmering amber liquid. "We've earned this!"

For it being Yule, it was a dark time at Hogwarts. Severus Snape was Headmaster and the Carrows ranged wild, issuing punishments to students at random. They knew Severus did what he could to protect everyone, but it was only so much. The Dark Lord loomed over their lives.

"Here, there's food," Poppy waved a hand at a bursting full table in the middle of the room. "Zeni had outdone herself making us goodies."

Minerva inhaled scents of meat pies, sweets, and mulled cider. All of the best holiday scents.

"I haven't had a peaceful meal in weeks," Aurora put in, loading a plate. "It's been so hard to keep up a good face in front of the children."

"Glad many of them went home for the winter holiday," Minerva said. "And Filius is keeping an eye on those that stayed so we could have our party. Save him a plate, he's earned it."

Rolanda waved a bottle, offering refills.

"Let's all eat first," Poppy suggested. "Then we can distribute gifts."

Minerva raised her glass to offer a toast. "To dear friends."


End file.
